The Rogue Wolf
by FangedWolf
Summary: "You don't have to go down this path Killua, this will only lead to despair and darkness in your heart!" "My path was decided along time ago Azazel, it's my dream to be the best Wolf ever and my duty to slay anyone who comes in my path! and don't talk about a heart, I lost one when I slayed my own Father." Discontinued, to be Rebooted
1. Prologue : The Journey Begins

**Hi guys this is FangedWolf and here is the Prologue for The Rogue Wolf, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Start of Prologue**

 **[Forests of Despeñaperros, Spain]**

"Think twice before making rash decisions Killua, your choices will not only affect you but the entire Marcochias clan!"

"It was never about me Father, it was always the clan."

"Stop speaking nonsense boy, I will not tolerate your insolence any longer."

"Did I press on a bleeding nerve of yours Father, but this is the truth, you are nothing without me, this clan is nothing without me!"

"I told you to stop your nonsense Killua."

"Make me, Old Man!"

There was an empty silence between the two individuals as the older man let out a growl as his body transformed into a large grey wolf.

The wolf had pure grey fur with some shades of white, while he had scars across his face, one of them running wide across his face.

 **"So you want to do it the old fashioned way, well then who am I to go against your wish!, just remember one thing you asked for it!"**

The boy let out a snarl as he too transformed into a white wolf, the only difference between the two was that the new wolf had completely white fur.

The two leaped towards each other as the grey wolf went for a claw swipe but the white wolf was agile enough to pull itself back and then launch forward with a swipe of his own drawing first blood.

 **"Well the old age is catching up to you, huh Father!"** the white wolf spoke in a semi demonic voice.

The grey wolf growled as it launched itself on the white wolf but the white one moved out of the way again before biting the old wolf near his neck.

The grey wolf growled in pain as the white wolf sank his fangs deeper inside his neck.

 **"Strongest Wolf of the Marcochias clan, I guess I am the new alpha since your no longer fit to defend your title!"**

The grey wolf tried getting back to its feet but the white wolf quickly headbutted him causing him to tumble across the ground as he was send crashing into a tree.

 _ **"Killua.. stop this, you won't.. benefit anything from leaving the ... clan, Please don't do ... this."**_ the grey wolf spoke with a weak voice as he tried to get back up but fell down turning back into his human form.

 **"Well I feel sorry for you Father but I do not share your sentiments at all, after all I am your son ain't I, the son of the kinslayer Kenshin Marcochias!"** the white wolf chuckled as it turned back into his human form as he walked away.

SCENE BREAK

 **[Head Quaters, Grigori]**

"Lord Azazel there is intel on the the rogue prince of Marchocias clan, our spies of the forty fifth division have reported that he is currently in Germany."

"Ah!, so the rogue prince has finally decided to show himself to the world, hmm what is he thinking, I need to be few steps ahead of him to understand what is he plotting!"

"I do not understand what do you mean by decided to show himself to the world Lord Azazel, shouldn't he be hiding so that nobody can find him?"

"I understand your confusion over here Koichiro but let me explain you something. Killua Marcochias is not only deemed rogue for leaving his clan but also for fatally wounding his Father, so the Macochias are high on their heels to find him."

"Isn't that why he should be hiding right now My Lord."

"Exactly any other person would do the same but Killua is a prideful creature, his ego won't allow him to stay hidden for long so I guess he has decided to come out for some entertainment."

"What are your orders Lord Azazel, should I ask the foreign affairs team to contact the Marcochias clan or should we send a team to subdue Killua Marcochias ourselves."

"That are very boring ideas Koichiro, I guess I will pay Killua a visit myself, afterall I am his Godfather"

SCENE BREAK

 **[Münich, Germany]**

"I don't remember ordering you to bring me barbecue chicken Vladimir, as far as I remember I said I wanted a grilled pork with garlic sauce didn't I?"

"You are absolutely correct over here Young Master but the chef did not have pork stored in the kitchen."

"This is utterly disappointing and how many times do I have to tell you not to address me as Young Master, I am no longer part of that clan Vladimir, I expect you to call me Killua from now on."

"I am really sorry but I cannot address you by your name Master, you are the the son of Lord Kenshin so..."

It just all happened in a flash l, the butler was standing there a second ago but a headless man lay down on the ground with blood flowing out from the cut.

 **"Never and I mean Never associate me with that man again, Vladimir."**

The fallen headless figure shrugged as it it stood up without his head before picking up his head and attaching it back to its place.

"You are still a fascinating creation for me Vladimir, I would really love to thank your creator but he's dead, isn't it ironic that that the man who created a immortal creature is dead himself!" Killua chuckled as Vladimir nodded before leaving the room to Killua.

 _'Hmm Azazel's spies ought to have caught a glimpse of me by now, so why isn't he making his move, this game is really becoming boring now!'_ thought Killua as he let out a yawn before turning towards the window.

"Come on Azazel the ball is in your court now and I can't wait to see how you respond.

SCENE BREAK

 **[Forests of Despeñaperros, Spain]**

"I would like you to tell me the exact condition of my father, Jenshidou and I want you to be honest with me."

"I will not wander around aimless Kouji, I'll be straight to the point Lord Kenshin will not survive any longer than a couple of months at the most!, that too will be a miracle."

"I really appreciate your honesty Jenshidou, but can't we do anything to improve his condition."

"I would not like to raise your hopes and then shatter them Kouji but there is nothing that I can do to sav Lord Kenshin, his end is coming and there's nothing I can do about it!" replied Jenshidou as he walked out of the room.

"Argh!, this can't be happening, there might be something to save Father, but one thing is for sure Big Brother, **you will pay for what you did to my Father!"**

"Young Master, the council wants you to meet them immediately for an emergency meeting!" a maid dashed inside the room as Kouji nodded before leaving the room with the maid.

A warp opened in the room as a black haired man walked inside the room. He was wearing a black cloak and had a smirk on his face.

"Kenshin Marcochias, what a pleasant surprise seeing you like this on your deathbed."

"What do y..you want Bàlor?"

"Nothing at all old wolf, I just wanted to pay you a friendly visit for the sake of old times but if you insist I would love to have **YOUR SOUL!"**

 **End of Prolouge**

 _ **So a lot happened in the prologue people, I hope you all like the start, Killua and Kouji are the main characters in the story while Azazel and Bàlor have a very important role.**_

 _ **I will not disregard the Devils and the Angels at all, every character has a role be it small or large.**_

 _ **To make it clear Azazel had a friendly relationship with Kenshin and is also the Godfather of Killua.**_

 _ **As for pairings I'm still not sure but I am a bit tilted towards another OC because the timeline is during the time of Devil Civil War and I have an ideal character suiting the plot.**_

 _ **You guys are free to DM me your suggestions for the pairing, I will conduct a poll at a later stage based on your suggestions so please DM me up.**_

 _ **Any kind of constructive feedback is deeply appreciated, please review and keep reading**_ **"The Rogue Wolf"**


	2. Chapter I The Era of a New Legend

**Hey there people, this is yours FangedWolf back with another update of The Rogue Wolf.**

 **While I am happy for your response for the prologue, but I would really love a better response and please review and add the story to your favourite list. That is the only motivation for us.**

 **Thank you Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER I 》The Era of a New Legend**

 **[Dusseldörf, Germany]**

"Vladimir, I hope you have secured the villa using a magic circle because I don't want any other uninvited guests."

"Be at ease Master Killua, I have brought up the villa's anti-magic barrier as well as created a blood barrier to prevent any sort of interruption."

"I would be quite annoyed if your barrier breaks down Vladimir, I want to finalise the deal with the Asgard gods and I do not want any hitches in my way."

Vladimir nodded as left the room leaving Killua in his thoughts.

'I need to make sure that this deal happens, it will definitely benefit me to train myself under him.'

Killua was busy in his thoughts as he felt a powerful presence in the room with him, which wasn't Vladimir.

He quickly turned around to see the face of the man, he hadn't seen from a long time.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect you to find me so early but you've really astonished me as you are in my room right now without being detected by any of the barriers."

"I am one of the strongest twenty beings in the world boy, you have to give me that much credit."

"So what are you doing here, you aren't here to meet your Godson is one thing for sure."

Killua spoke with a smile on his face as he looked eyes in eyes with the man in front of him. Azazel, the Governor General of Grigori and the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Long time no see boy, I'm sad that you think so little of me but your assumptions are pretty much right on the mark, I wanted to know your reasons for leaving the Marcochias clan but most of all why, why did you almost kill your father Killua?"

Azazel asked with some sort of anger as the centuries old fallen asked the demi wolf in front of him.

"I am quite unimpressed from the fact that being one of the smartest people in the world you couldn't get out an easy answer."

"Stop messing around boy, cut to the chase!"

"My Father and the Clan were the only thing that were dragging me down from becoming more stronger or do you forget what happened to Mother and Kimiko, huh Godfather."

"The Marcochias constantly flaunt their strength Azazel but in truth the elders and the committee are the real devils, they tried to bring my training to an halt only due to the fact that I was becoming stronger day by day and they feared me."

"You know what Azazel, the old wolves were scared that I might take over them one day if I continue to grow stronger so they even tried to poison me, but me being the one big, bad Son of a Bitch easily survived."

Killua continued his rant as some of his killer intent started to leak out, but Azazel shrugged it off as the KI Killua was leaking out was just a fraction of his own power.

"You need to calm down boy, you cannot take out the anger of the elders on your own father."

"Do not call the man a father of mine, I've cut all ties with him, where was he when Mother was killed huh, or where was he when the Vampires kidnapped Kimiko and killed her because the elders refused to enter in a conversation with the elders of the Vampire clans."

"Your father still regrets many of his decisions Killua, you needed to give him a second chance."

"That man doesn't deserve another chance Azazel, he had many moments at redemption but he wasted every single one of them like they were nothing."

"I can understand that you are angry with your father for what happened with your family but you should give him..."

"I am angry with that man, Oh No Azazel that would be an understatement. I am not angry with him, I would have killed him then and there if it would not be for my deal with the.."

Killua calmed himself before he spilled any important information in front of Azazel as that could prove to be fatal mistake in the future.

"Whom are you working with boy?"

"It does not matter at all Azazel, just remember that the rogue prince will be back and will be stronger and superior from now."

Killua spoke with a determined grin on his face as he snapped his fingers opening a warp around Azazel trapping him in it.

 _'Clever wolf, he kept me busy long enough for Vladimir to open a dimensional warp to send me off somewhere far. I can't believe I fell for it but I must give credit to the boy for his future analysis.'_

"See you later, Godfather"

Killua spoke with a smirk as the warp around Azazel closed sending him away to some far away location.

"Nice job Vladimir, I didn't expect you to cast the dimensional spell on Azazel with such ease. I must congratulate you for this."

"Thank you, Master Killua. I can sense the presence of the asgardian deities, I guess they are finally here."

"Very well Vladimir, prepare for the meeting. I'll be there in a while."

Killua ordered Vladimir as he left the room in a white flash of dust.

SCENE BREAK

 **[ Forests of Despeñaperros, Spain]**

Kouji was sitting leaning on a tree in the forests when a girl walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"So what does the committee want you to do?"

"I'm very unsure whether I'm going to listen to their suggestions or not because they want me to take up the leader of the pack position and I don't think I'm ready for it."

"You should listen to your heart Kouji, I would only suggest you not to take any decisions in a hurry because you are the best the pack has after Lord Kenshin and Killu.."

"Do not speak his name in front of me Mari, he is no longer one of us. He abandoned us and does not deserve to be called a wolf."

"Your heart is full of anger and frustration right now Kouji, calm down and think I'm sure you are going to find an answer to all your troubles but if you ask me I think that he might truly have a reason behind all this Kouji!"

"What reason can he have to nearly kill his own father and abandon his family behind, huh ?"

"Think calmly Kouji, your elder brother has always been a just person in all, I don't think he might have an unfair reason for doing what he did."

"Are you saying he was right!"

Kouji spoke with a snarl as his fangs came out threatening her speak one wrong word.

"I am just saying that you should listen to his side before making any rash decisions before acting as they could make you regret for a long time."

Mari spoke with a smile as she stood up and walked away allowing Killua to ponder on what she said.

 _'I really hate to admit this, but you are right Mari. I just need to find out why Big Brother did this.'_

SCENE BREAK

 **[ Dusseldörf, Germany ]**

"I hope you had an easy trip to my villa, Allfather!"

"Do not speak Lord Odin's name with such ease boy!"

A valhalla warrior growled as he pointed his sword at Killua.

"Calm down Siegfried, the boy is a close ally of ours and I would really hate for the deal to break down because you were killed."

The fifth strongest being in the world spoke with a smile as he gestured Siegfried to calm down and smiled towards Killua who signalled Vladimir to pull back the gun he was pointing at Siegfried's skull from behind.

"So boy, I suggest that we all calm down and sit down for what we have gathered for."

"As you command Allfather, please have a seat, Vladimir I would like you to get beer for all the men here!"

"You surely talk my language boy, I guess you answered my first question with this pleasing gesture of yours, Asgard will definitely pleased to have you there."

"So Allfather I guess Vladimir might have told you about my request."

"Hmm, the servant of yours did contact us regarding your request and I must say training with him takes a lot of guts, so I guess you have some skill to back yourself up against him."

"That's a secret for me to keep and you to find out, Allfather."

"Very well boy, J would most probably grant your request but before that I would like you to show some sort of skill, I'd like to see you spar against Siegfried in a one on one duel where killing is prohibited."

"Very well, I guess that's the least I can do for you!"

"Thanks for giving me the chance Lord Odin, I'll show the brat where he belongs."

SCENE BREAK

Odin and Vladimir were standing near the edge of the lawn as Killua as Siegfried stood face to face.

"Count it your lucky day boy as you get to see the Demonic sword, Gram in action."

Siegfried chuckled as he pulled out a large cleaver, the sword emitted a large demonic aura around it.

Killua let out a battle hungry grin as he flash stepped to Siegfried with an elbow right into his gut followed up by a heel kick to the face sending him backwards.

"That caught him unexpected, you're fast I'll give you that much brat, but you're no match for me."

Siegfried dashed forward as he tried to get a clean slash of Killua but, Killua evaded on the right moment ant went for a jab which Siegfried easily blocked using Gram.

Killua went for a low kick but Siegfried moved back as kicked Killua in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"The first blood goes to me bo..."

Siegfried could not complete his sentence as Killua launched himself on Siegfried using his newly brought out claws to pierce right through his thighs before headbutting him straight on!

Killua quickly followed up by a swipe causing Siegfried to tumble as Killua pounced near his throat.

"Do you concede, warrior!"

"I would have conceded if I would have actually lost boy but you lose."

Siegfried let out a smile as he disappeared in some sort of smog as Killua felt the presence of Gram behind him centered at his neck.

"That was substitution brat, I replaced myself with a clone when you swiped me down on the ground, but you have skill."

Siegfried spoke with a smile as he pulled Gram back allowing killua to get back on his feet.

"That was a satisfactory display of power from both of you, I know both of you are in a league of your own but still nice job. Siegfried you have proved yet again why I made you my personal warrior. Killua you were good but you'll become better with time and tutelage."

"I Odin the King of Asgard, officially allow you to train under your new master."

Odin spoke as a new figure smiled as he walked down to the four of them present there.

"How you doin, Old Man!"

The man smiled as he shrugged ath Odin. He was nearly 6.7ft tall and had grey hair up to his back. He had a full ripped body and was wearing a shredded trouser and a red band tied on his head.

"So you are the boy who requested Odin to let you train under me, well let me introduce myself pup, I'm **Fenrir**!"

 **End of Chapter I**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review guys, that is the only way to find out the flaws in our fanfics. So please review.**

 **I know the updates have been pretty slow but I promise to publish the next upsate very soon within a the next week on so.**

 **Read Review**

 **See ya later**


	3. Apology to all the Readers

**Hey guys, I know that I have been absent on the platform for a long time, and I would really like to apologize for that. I was quite busy with my University exams thus I couldn't give time to, "The Rouge Wolf", the fanfic was quite close to me but unfortunately I have lost all motivation to continue with the story. But I promise to be regular on the platform from now on and I'd be rebooting the original story with a new plotline and a bew set of characters. I hope you guys will show me the same support that you gave me with "The Rogue Wolf"** **Thank You**


End file.
